The worst summer ever
by Angel-May
Summary: When Nigel get killed in war what will Abby do to herself 15 and 34 and a mention of 286
1. Default Chapter

A/N: heehee I'm back again yay go me but yeah whatever well I have recently just seen the video for this song by Green Day called 'Wake Me Up When September Ends' and it is amazing so I have decided to do a videofic to it if that makes any sense what-so-ever but it does to me so that's what counts so meh who cares! All rights reserved © Green Day, Tom Warburton (or whatever), Reprise Records.

Flash Back

It was a normal, like all days were, Nigel and Abby were together and even planning to get married, life was perfect.

But Nigel had something very important to tell Abby, and he wasn't sure how to go about it, he decided to try to make it a little speech, they were alone on Nigel's porch and he started it off,

"Abby, listen, we have a perfect life, anyone would dream of what we have, life isn't always like this, sometimes it turns out as you wouldn't expect, I mean people get old and die and some people never find their one true person..."

"But we have, and you'll never leave me will you?" She interrupted,

"Of course not, I'll never leave you!"

"I love you" she said hugging him and speaking onto the crook of his neck,

"I love you too"

"And no matter what we'll always be together, I'll never leave you"

He knew he couldn't tell her at that point, not right then and there, he would have to wait, how long would he be able to keep this to himself, when he already packed up and gone, no he would have to tell her soon, but not now

End Flash Back

Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
wake me up when September ends

The rest of the summer went quickly as possible, they had the best summer ever, but it would never last forever, Nigel knew that but he didn't want to believe it, he had to tell Abby, he had prayed and prayed for her to understand, hopefully she would, she had to,

Like my fathers come to pass  
seven years has gone so fast  
wake me up when September ends

Nigel had already lost his father, he couldn't lose his one true love, this was why he didn't want to tell, why he didn't want summer to be over, they had had so much fun together and with their friends, they had gone to random house parties, had small get-together's, barbecues and just general messing about, why did have to be over so quickly

Here comes the rain again  
falling from the stars  
drenched in my pain again  
becoming who we are

He had spent so many nights thinking about it, after the glorious summer nights and days, these days were filled with pain for him, he knew why he was doing it, would it make any sense to her, all he thought about now was what he might lose and what he had already lost

As my memory rests  
but never forgets what I lost  
wake me up when September ends

This was the day he was going to tell her, he had put it off for so long, but then all of sudden she slammed open the door to his house and she had tears running down her cheeks, she stood right in front of him,

"Is it true!" she yelled at him,

"What?" she slapped him hard around the face,

"You know what, is it true!" he knew exactly what she meant, Wally must have told her, or she might have overheard him when he told Kuki, he couldn't say anything, he couldn't even look at her

"Oh god it is" she yelled, her voice thick with unshed tears "Why did you do it, oh god!" She collapsed to the floor sobbing heavily

"I thought you'd understand!" he started yelling at her after she'd got up, this made her cry even more and lean against the post "I thought you of all people would understand, I did this for us, I did this for us, you should understand what this means for me!"

She couldn't say anything but "Oh God" over and over again crying at the same time, he went inside slamming the door behind him

He was leaving for the army, she knew she was going to lose him, it was inevitable, she couldn't bear that thought, why was he so stupid to do something like this, she couldn't even bear to say goodbye to him, it hurt to much to think about it,

Summer has come and passed  
the innocent can never last  
wake me up when September ends

Autumn was here but it didn't matter to her, her days were spent crying in her room and his were spent in training, he had actually grown quite thick brown hair, and now it was shaved off for the army and then they were told about it, they were needed to fight, this was it, the moment they had been waiting for,

Ring out the bells again  
like we did when spring began  
wake me up when September ends

He thought about whether he would make it again, he asked them to tell Abby if he didn't make it, she would need to know, this was a risk he was willing to take, this was something he needed to do, something he wanted to do, and then suddenly they had started fire, it was a horrendous fight, gruesome and there were a lot of casualties and deaths, Nigel was getting more and more confident as time passed, so imagine his surprise when he felt it, he felt it go right through him, he didn't feel much pain but he knew what had happened, he could feel himself slowly slipping away,

Here comes the rain again  
falling from the stars  
drenched in my pain again  
becoming who we are

The battle was over, and they had won,

"Sir!" Wally said to the leading commander, saluting him

"Yes soldier!" he replied returning the salutation

"Nigel Uno has not returned, sir, he is believed to be dead sir!"

"Dead you say, he had one request didn't he?" he said,

"Yes sir, he wanted Abigail Lincoln to know if he died, sir!"

"Well make sure that gets done, he was a brave soldier, have they found a body?"

"No, sir, no body was reported found, sir!"

"Ok, Thank You Soldier, you done well!"

Wally left with a last salute and returned home,

as my memory rests  
but never forgets what I lost  
wake me up when september ends

"Oh god!" Abby said when Wally had told her, the tears spilling from her eyes,

"Abby, we are so sorry, I know how much you loved him" Kuki said, trying to comfort her, it wasn't really going to well,

She couldn't take it anymore, she ran up to her room and locked herself up there,

Kuki tried to run after her but was stopped but Wally's hand on her wrist

"Leave her now, she get through it, you know she will" Kuki started crying into Wally's chest,

"Shhhhh, it's okay, she'll be alright"

Oh how wrong he was to think that, upstairs she was going practically insane, she couldn't live without him, she just couldn't it was impossible, so she did what she could to be with him, she opened a bottle of pills, and downed the whole lot, she felt herself going dizzy, this wasn't going wuick enough, so she grabbed a razor blade, heh, it was Nigel's she realized and she laughed whilst she slid it across her wrists, pain overtook her and her laughing turned to crying and then she dropped to the floor.

Downstairs they heard her fall and rushed up stairs, the door to her room was locked so Wally barged down the door and gasped at what he saw, the blood was oozing around her and he knew they were too late, there was no point phoning anyone, she was dead, Kuki fell to the floor and started crying her eye's out, Wally wrapped his arms around her and cried to, he couldn't help himself, his best friends were both dead, apart from Hoagie, but he was somewhere with Fanny, he hadn't gone with them.

Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
wake me up when September ends

The best summer ever, had turned into the worst autumn of their young lives, and it had barely even started, Wally had new friends but could never forget his old ones and him and Kuki were happily married now in the summer after, Wally new friends were in a band called My Chemical Romance, who had sung for Abby's funeral so yeah life could never be back to same it was, but it was as normal as it was ever going to get.

like my father's come to pass  
twenty years has gone so fast  
wake me up when September ends  
wake me up when September ends  
wake me up when September ends

A/N okay yeah I cried at this video for WMUWSE and I had put My Chemical Romance in there somewhere, and the story does not stop here, the next chapter will be Abby's funeral! Rnr plz


	2. Helena

A/N It's here heehee I made another chapter, phew this fast, I must be ill or something I have never done an update this fast, oh wait yer I am actually doing a story that I am interested in, I make stories that I am not interested in but the idea stills comes to me and I put it on paper anyhoo I have noticed that there are not enough my chemical romance song fic's so I made one to go with this story, and this story is going to be made of songs weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee I will have fun

My Chemical Romance and all its member's mentioned in the story © Themselves and Reprise Record's

Helena © Reprise Record's and My Chemical Romance

Kid's Next Door character's © Tom Warburton

Chapter two

She's done this to herself, she killed herself because someone she loved died, it was stupid yeah, but still people thought it was sweet, Kuki hadn't been able to stop crying for ages, her funeral was to be one where people could say goodbye to her face with the coffin open (A/N: I do not know what they are called), the minister was to be Wally's new friend Gerard Way, and his band would also be singing a song for Abby

Long ago, just like the hearse you died to get in again

We are, so far from you

Gerard's brother, Mikey, was walking down the aisle with a smoke-lamp thing (A/N I also have no idea what they are called either), and everyone was paying there respects to Abby before the actual funeral took place, with the minister's speech, Frankie, part of the band couldn't say anything to her and just done a little cross thing on himself (A/N You know where they touch their forehead, stomach and either side of their chest), then Gerard, who was playing the part of the minister stood up and Wally had hired dancers for the funeral, so they were dancing underneath him as he was singing,

Burning on

Just like a match you strike to incinerate

The lives of everyone you knew

And what's the worst you take (Worst you take)

From every heart you break (Heart you break)

And like a blade you stain (blade you stain)

Well I've been holding on tonight

Gerard raised his arms signalling for everyone to stand up while he sung the next bit, the words to the next bit were in a book they were given at the door, so they were all singing along to it, with the rest of My Chemical Romance playing along on their instruments,

What's the worst thing that I could say?

Things are better if I stay

So long and goodnight

So long and goodnight

He lifted up his arms again and then brought them down, to signal everybody to sit back down, and everyone done so as Gerard sang the next bit, if it wasn't a funeral, everybody could say that it was quite fun, they would have had one for Nigel, but sadly, no body was found, so Wally and Kuki said a silent prayer for him,

Came a time

When every star fall brought you to tears again

We are, the very hurt you stole

And what's the worst you take (Worst you take)

From every heart you break (Heart you break)

And like a blade you stain (Blade you stain)

Well I've been holding on tonight

Gerard raised his arms again signalling for every one to stand back up, and they all obliged and all started singing the next part, though this one was a bit longer, they somehow knew exactly what to sing, and when to sing it, this funeral was one of the best and both Kuki and Wally were proud of it, proud that they had been able to pull it of and they half-smiled at each other as they sung,

What's the worst thing that I could say?

Thing's are better if I stay

So long and Goodnight

So long and Goodnight

Well if you carry on this way

Thing's are better if I stay

So long and goodnight

So long and goodnight

Gerard bowed his head and put his hands together as though in prayer, everyone done the same and they all closed their eye's and as they did something extraordinary, that no-one will ever know happened, happened, (A/N Okay, now if you haven't seen the video for this song then this bit will probably confuse you but just bare with it okay) Abby rose out of her coffin and her funeral clothes were and black dress, with red under layer showing from parts of it, she also had on ballet shows

Can you hear me?

She started a slow dance, standing on nearly the tips of her toes, she walked forwards,

Are you near me?

She had her arms raised out to either side and was moving the them around in a typical ballet style,

Can we pretend,

She stopped at Kuki, who was still in the prayer position and moved her hand over the top of her head, just barely missing it,

To leave and then we'll meet again,

She walked forwards just slightly and then stopped and walked backwards, then spun forwards to where she was before she started going backwards,

When both our cars collide,

She grabbed some roses that were by the side of her and then opened her eye's wide just before closing them and falling backwards, back into the coffin, it was almost as though she had a longing, an awakening of some sort. The poll bearers were Gerard, Frankie, Mikey, Ray, Bob and of course Wally, they were walking out of the church with Gerard still singing,

What's the worst thing that I could say?

Thing's are better if I stay

So long and Goodnight

So long and Goodnight

Well if you carry on this way

Thing's are better if I stay

So long and Goodnight

So long and Goodnight

They pushed the coffin into the hearse and closed the door, it was raining so they could hear the rain pounding on the top of the hearse, and everyone except Gerard walked away, Gerard stayed behind and looked into the coffin, saying a silent prayer for her, then he walked away with everyone else.

A/N not finished yet this could turn out to be quite long ok so bare with it as every chapter will be a video fic of some sort ok plz rnr oh and I imagine most of the songs will be by My Chemical Romance, Green Day and Evanescence but some different ones will appear here and there, who's to know eh?


End file.
